Sophie sells seashells
by TheClownPrincessOfCrime
Summary: On a trip to the beach, the babies are tricked yet again by Angelica, who convinces Sophie to sell her prized shell collection.


**I don't own anything except my own characters, which are in my other Rugrats stories. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

Chad glanced in the reveiw mirror as he drove along the highway. Sophie and Kimi were tossing Superthing and Sprinkles to the back of the van, then giggling when they would suddenly fly back to the front, again. It was a wonderful game they had invented, and they were having the time of their lives. After Superthing managed to fly back, Kimi giggled loudly and threw Superthing back once more. Fifi, who was sitting in the back, barked and grabbed it in her mouth just as Kimi threw it. She quickly tossed it back to Kimi, although that time, accidentally hitting Chuckie smack in the head.

"Fifi!" Chuckie cried, rubbing his now throbbing head. "That's my head you just hitted! And it hurted!"

Fifi barked again, and stuck out her tongue, happily. She wasn't concerned about that. She was also enjoying playing the game with the two girls.

"Aw, she didn't mean it, Chuckie," Tommy said with a smile, as he patted Chuckie on his shoulder. "Fifi was just playin' the game, too!"

"Yeah! Maybe she's just essited 'cause she's goin' to the beach!" Kimi cried.

"Oh, I loves the beach," Sophie said, quietly. "It's my most favoritest, favoritest place in the whole wild world! I love to see the shesells, and the pretty water, and the sunshine, and the-"

"Yeah, yeah, " interrupted Angelica. "Who cares about all that stuff. _I_ just wanna work on my tan." She snobbishly put on her heart-shaped sunglasses and sighed. "It's just a shame I'm gonna be stuck with you diaper heads all day."

Kira turned around, smiling warmly at the babies. "We're almost at the beach, everyone. Are you ready?"

Kimi, Chuckie, Tommy and Sophie giggled with happiness. They had been ready ever since Kira and Chas offered to take them for the day.

Angelica smiled a huge, fake smile. "Oh yes, Mrs. Finster, ma'am. I'm so greatful to you and Mr. Finster for taking us all the way to the beach!"

Tommy and his friends were surprised they didn't lose their lunches after hearing the fake, too-sweet words coming from Angelica. But Kira didn't seem to notice. As Chas pulled up to the parking lot, the kids all but jumped out of their carseats. Chas opened the back door, and Fifi immediately jumped out. She was also ready to start her day at the beach.

"Whoa now, hold on, Fifi. We gotta get the kids ready, first," said Chas. "Then I promise, you can chase all the seagulls you want."

Fifi barked in agreement. She could wait.

Kira and Chad worked on rubbing blue, coconut-smelling sunscreen on the kids, which proved to be a bigger task then they had anticipated. Chas was a bit on the anal side, and wanted to make sure the kids wouldn't get a bit of sunburn. Chad had lathered on the sunscreen to the point where it was hard to tell which part of the babies were themselves, and which part was just the sunscreen. After more than half an hour, Kira was finally able to make the kids not look like little blue Snurfs. She figured, however, that no matter how long they spent in the water, they would probably be smelling like coconuts for the entire week. Chas had also made sure that each baby had a floppy sun hat, much like the one Sophie always wore.

"I feel all icky sticky," Kimi said, touching her arm. Her frilly yellow bathing suit glittered in the sun. "Why did Daddy put so much sumscreen all over us, anyway?"

"It's so's we don't gets sunburned," said Chuckie. "We'd be all red like a lobster, and it'd really hurt! Then we'd be sorry!"

Chas took Tommy into his arms, and Chuckie, Kimi and Sophie held hands as they made their way to the beach. "Come on, kids. It's beach time!"

Angelica ran ahead of them, ready to start sunbathing as soon as she could. Kira set up two huge umbrellas, as well as two lawn chairs. She set up the towels and drinks for the kids, took out all the beach toys, then she and Chas sat beside each other in their chairs. To them, it seemed like more work just dressing then kids for the beach, then actually being there. They welcomed the time for relaxing. Chas began reading a thick book about allergies, and Kira began reading a book in Japanese.

Angelica lay out on her bright pink Cynthia beach towel, and ignored the babies as best she could. "Babies are such a waste of time," she mumbled to herself.

Sophie couldn't contain her excitement. She raced for the beach toys and began digging a hole. "I'm gonna dig the biggest hole in the whole wild world! And then we can make it into a swimming pool. I love swimming pools, but I think I like the ocean a little betterer."

Tommy began helping her dig the hole. "What if we dig a hole so big, we go all the way to Australia?"

Sophie gasped. "Oh my goodness, that would be so amazing, Tommy! But, I dunno if we can make it that far." Sophie looked up at the sun, which was now beaming down on them. "It's so hot. I wish we could go swimming. I betcha we could meet a mermaid or something!"

Angelica sat up, and chuckled. "If you step one foot into the water, Blondie, the sharks will eat you. I heard on the radio this morning that today is the day when the sharks are the most hungry, and they feed on little stinky babies like you!"

"Sharks?" gasped Kimi and Sophie, throwing their arms around each other in fright.

"Yeah, sharks. Big, mean blue sharks who love to eat babies for lunch!" said Angelica.

"Oh, no, you guys. I'm not goin' in the water! Nuh-uh!" Chuckie said, crossing his arms over his chest. "If today's the day they're the most hungriest, then I'm NOT goin' in! No way, no how!"

"All right, kids. Who's ready to go for a swim!" Chas said, excitedly.

The babies gasped in horror at the very thought. Unfortunately...they didn't have much choice in the matter.

A little while later, they all had bright orange water wings on their arms, but they were still terrified to go into the water, even when Chas and Kira slowly waded in, trying to ease their fear.

"Come on, Kimi chan," said Kira, waving towards Kimi."The water iswonderful today!"

Kimi grabbed onto Chuckie's hand tightly and shook her head.

"Sophie, sweetie, what about you? Kira tried with a smile.

Sophie hid herself behind Tommy and stuck her thumb in her mouth, shyly.

Kira and Chas looked at each other and walked back to shore. At that point, they were just going to have to do things the hard way. Chas picked up Chuckie and Kimi, and Kira picked up Tommy and Sophie, bringing them into the shallow water. The babies struggled and gasped for a moment, but soon realized that no sharks had come for them yet. They realized just how much fun it could be to splash each other, in fact. In no time, they were having the time of their lives, much to the dismay of Angelica. Chuckie giggled as the waves took him back to shore, and he ran back, splashing water everywhere. He seemed to be having more fun than any of the babies, and he was the one who had been the most afraid!

"Well, we're going to go sit down, right over there, okay, kids?" Chas said, pointing to their lawn chairs. "We'll still keep an eye on you, so don't go to far out to sea."

Kira kissed the tops of Chuckie and Kimi's wet heads, then joined Chas back on shore. They both reclined back, and relaxed in the heat, realived that finally the babies were able to really enojy themselves.

"Didja hear that, you guys? We can go out to sea!" Sophie cried, giggling. "That'll be so, so sooo, fun!"

"Nu-uh, Sophie. My daddy said we _can't _go out to sea!" said Chuckie. "At sea there's lots of big boats and monsters and whales and everything scary!"

"Oh, neato!" said Kimi. "Then we should go right now!"

"Yeah!" Sophie said, and squinted her eyes closed and balled her fists up.

"Uh, whatcha doin', Sophie?" asked Tommy, curiously.

Suddenly the babies heard loud splashing beside them.

Sophie opened her eyes, and clapped her hands happily. "Oh, my goodness, look you guys! I did it! I was trying to talk to a sea aminal, and it worked!"

Chuckie's eyes got wide, and he grabbed Kimi's hand. "Wh-what is it, you guys?"

"It's a whale!" Tommy cried, happily. "Wow oh wow!"

Sophie took Chuckie's free hand and gave it a tug. "Come on, Chuckie! We're gonna ride him! Won't that be fun?"

Kimi and Tommy giggled and climbed onto the huge gray whale as if it was something they did on a regular basis.

"But...but Sophie, my daddy said we can't go out to sea!" Chuckie said, as Sophie climbed up between Tommy and Kimi. "Don't you 'amember that?"

"I know, Chuckie, but that's 'cause he didn't know how much fun we was gonna have," Sophie said, reaching her hand down to help him. "Don't worry, we're gonna be okay!" She gave the whale a nice pat on his head. "He's our friend, and he's gonna take real good care of us."

Chuckie looked back at his parents, who were asleep under the umbrella. Angelica was also asleep, snoring loudly ever so often.

"I dunno, Sophie…I don't think this is such a good idea…" Chuckie said. Before he could think twice, Sophie had grabbed him and pulled him up behind her.

"Don't be scared, Chuckie! Just hold onto me, and everything's gonna be fine!" said Sophie with a giggle, as Chuckie grabbed onto her waist and held on as tight as he possibly could.

The whale smiled and swam off with the four babies on his back. Kimi, Tommy, and Sophie giggled loudly, but Chuckie just clung onto Sophie with his eyes closed, terrified . Eventually, he cracked one eye open, and managed to crack a smile.

"Hey, this is kinda fun!" Chuckie said, releasing his death-grip on Sophie. "Actually...it's a lot of fun, isn't it?"

"It sure is, Chuckie!" Tommy called, from the front of the whale. "Faster, Mister Whale! Faster!"

The whale grinned and swam faster, making the babies all laugh and cheer.

Suddenly, Sophie noticed a dolphin swimming nearby. "Look over there, you guys! A dolphin!" She pointed excitedly in the direction of the dolphin, but she accidentally lost her grip, falling into the water, head first. Her clumsiness was something she just couldn't escape from.

"Oopsie," Sophie said, coughing and wiping water out of her eyes.

Tommy gasped. "Sophie! Are you okay?"

Sophie giggled. "Sure I'm okay, Tommy! I gots my swimming arms on. Come on, you guys. Get in, the water's great!"

The other babies giggled, climbed off the whale, and started to play and splash in the water. From the beach, Angelica woke with a start. She looked out at the water, and gasped. The babies, in their imaginary play, had indeed swam much farther than they should have been.

"Oh, this outta be good!" Angelica said, eager at the chance of getting her tiniest companians into trouble. She stood up and started shaking Chas. "Mr. Finster, Mr. Finster! Look where the babies are, look where the babies are!"

Chas and Kira woke drowsily, and glanced out to the water.

"Oh, the babies!" Kira cried, her voice shrill with fright.

Chas raced out to them at full speed, seemingly skimming the water like a rock. He pulled them all back to shore as fast as he could, where Kira began showering them with kisses and hugs.

"Hey, I told you kids you couldn't go so far out," Chas said, still panting from his daring rescue. "Now, you just play here on the shore, and don't go in, again."

The babies knew they had disobeyed Chas and were more than willing to just do as they were told. Sophie was still itching to go back out to to the water, (as was Kimi,) but they decided to behave, for once. They played and giggled with their beach toys on the shore, instead. Sophie tried to dig another hole, this time, she announced, she really _would_ dig a hole to Australia, but the shovel flew from her hands as she threw the sand behind her. She ran to retrieve the shovel, but her eyes caught something peculiar sticking out from the sand.

"Oh my goodness!" Sophie cried, picking up object she had seen. It was a beautiful white seashell. She put it into her tiny blue bucket. She looked around again, and saw a small pink shell, then a big brown curvy one. She walked around and around, finding more and more shells. Finally, she found a small white sand dollar. Her eyes got wide, and she bent down to study it. "Hey, you guys, come and see what I founded!" Sophie called, never bothering to stand up.

The other babies rushed over to their friend, curiously.

"What'd you find?" Kimi asked. "A big fat lion?"

Sophie shook her head. "Nope. Somethin' even bester than that!"

"Hey, wow!" said Tommy, glancing at her bucket full of seashells. "You sure finded a lot of seashelbs!"

"I know, but look at this!" Sophie picked up the sand dollar, and held it up to show her friends. The babies gasped in amazement. They had never seen anything like it before.

"That's the neatest thing I ever sawed!" said Chuckie. "And I don't even knows what it is!"

Suddenly, Angelica appeared beside them, and snatched the sand dollar out of Sophie's hand. "I knows what it is. It's _mine_."

"You give that back, Angelica! That's not yours! Sophie founded it, and you know it!" Tommy cried, angrily.

"Please, Angelica. I'll give you one of my other ones, but don't take the….the thing. It's my most favoritest!" Sophie said, and reached inside her bucket for another shell to trade. "Please, I'll give you any one you want!"

"A other one?" Angelica asked, with interest. "What kinda other one?"

"Well…..look," Sophie said, handing Angelica a big pink and white shell. "With this one, you can hear the whole ocean inside his tummy! Try it!"

The babies gasped, and Angelica took the shell, putting it to her ear. She was satisfied, and dropped the sand dollar back onto the sand. "Alright, you got yourself a deal. I'll take it, Blondie."

Sophie bent down and picked up her beloved sand dollar, clutching it tightly. "Oh, thank you, Angelica!"

"Hey, what're you babies doin'?" asked a voice.

The kids turned around and saw two twin girls with red hair, about Angelica's age . They were wearing matching bathing suits, and carrying yellow bucket and shovels.

"We're lookin' at my cousin's seashelbs she founded," said Tommy. "She gots like a million of 'em!"

"Can we see?" asked one of the girls. "I'm , Amelie, this is my sister, Alyssa."

"Um...yeah, 'acourse you guys can see," Sophie said, shyly, holding out her bucket for the girls to see.

"Wow, you sure do have a lot of really pretty shells," said Alyssa, pulling out two, a dark red, and a light pink one. "We've been looking all day and we haven't found any!"

"Well, you can haves them, if you want." said Sophie, smiling. "I gots a lot, so I can share."

Angelica gasped, as the girls grinned happily.

"Wow, thanks a lot. We gotta go back to our Grandma, just wait 'til she sees what you gave us!" said Amelie, as she and Alyssa ran off happily.

"Hey, what did those girls have?" asked another voice, a black haired boy who appeared beside the babies.

"I gived them one of my sheshells," said Sophie, quietly, holding the bucket out to him. "Do...do you wanna see, too?"

"Okay," said the boy, reaching inside the bucket and looking at all the shells. He pulled out a small grey and black shell, and gasped. "Wowee, lookit this one. It's really neat!"

"Um...well, you can have it, if you wants," said Sophie, with a smile. "I gots lots."

The boy grinned. "Wow, thanks! I loves it! Wait 'til I show my Daddy!" He ran off, brushing past Angelica, who was gaping at Sophie, wide-mouthed.

"Are you nuts, Blondie?" Angelica demanded. "You just gave three really good shells away for free!"

"Well, yeah, Angelica," said Sophie. "Amelie and Alyssa said they liked them, and I really do gots more than I needs, so I could also give one to the other boy, too. Why can't I share?"

Angelica sighed and put her arm around Sophie. "Lemme put it to you this way, Blondie. Lots of kids are gonna wanna have your shells. Didn't you see? As soon as they saw what you had, they found one they liked."

"So?" asked Chuckie.

"So, I think you needs a busyness," said Angelica.

"A busyness?" Tommy, Sophie, Chuckie, and Kimi said, confused.

"What kinda busyness, Angelica?" Kimi asked, as she saw a blonde haired girl approach them.

"Watch and see, Pipsqueak," Angelica said, grabbing Sophie by the hand.

"Hey, you. Did you give those neat shells to those other kids?" The girl asked, with interest.

"Yeah, she did. And you can look too, if you want," said Angelica, taking Sophie's bucket out of her hands and giving it to the girl.

The girl took the bucket and started to rummage through the shells until she found one she liked. It was a small white and brown spotted shell. "I like this one! How much does it cost?"

"Oh, you don't gots to-" Sophie began, but Angelica quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well, whatcha got?" asked Angelica, making sure to keep her hand firmly planted over Sophie's mouth to keep her quiet.

The girl pulled out a big piece of red candy. "I'm afraid all I got is this piece of strawberry candy."

"It's a deal!" Angelica cried, snatching the candy out of the girl's hand. The girl walked off happily, even if she was upset about losing her last piece of candy.

"Hey, Angelica, that wasn't very nice," said Sophie. "She didn't have to give us anything!"

"That's what's called a busyness, Blondie. You can't just be givin' away stuffs for free!" said Angelica. "That's just silly."

"But, why not, Angelica?" asked Tommy. "It was workin' fine 'afore."

"'Cause that's not how the world works, Baldy. Just take it from me, I'm biggerer and smarterer," Angelica said. "Just wait and see."

A little while later, Angelica had taken out all of Sophie's shells and layed them down on the sand in three long rows. Beside the shells, Angelica had put the piece of candy. "Now you babies just watch and learn," Angelica said, as three more kids came over to them. "I'm gonna be your manager, Sophie. I'm gonna gets you lots of stuffs for all your hard work."

Angelica talked to each child, and told them they could pick and shell they wanted, but they had to pay something. She did it with each passing kid, and the pile of sweets began to grow larger and larger, as the shell collection began to grow smaller and smaller. Angelica chuckled when she saw how many pieces of candy and chocolate she had collected.

"Hey, Angelica," said Sophie, glancing nervously at her dwindling collection. "Do we gotsta sell all of my shells to have a busyness? I looked really hard for them."

"'Acourse we do, Blondie. It's not a real busyness if we don't sell everything," Angelica replied, directing two kids to the payment pile as they picked out two more shells.

"But, you aren't gonna sell my…my favoritest one, are you?" Sophie asked, biting her lip. "It really is my most most most favorite."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll sell all of them, just not that one, okay?" Angelica said. "And anyway, you gotta get more, 'cause we're runnin' out. You other dumb babies help her. And hurry up! Time is money!"

The other babies ran off, frantically looking for more shells as fast as they could.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let Angelica play the manager, Sophie?" asked Chuckie. "Whenever Angelica is the boss of a game, it's never something good."

"I dunno, Chuckie. I'm not so good at playin' busyness," Sophie said, picking up a dark brown shell. "But, she said it was a good idea, and I'm happy I can share my sheshells other kids. I just wish they didn't have to give me nothing, that's all. I don't give away my stuffs 'acause I wants something back."

Tommy and Chuckie managed to find half a bucket full of colorful shells, and Kimi and Sophie had a whole bucket full when they ran back to Angelica.

"It's about time, stinky babies. I gots restless customers, here!" Angelica snatched the buckets away from the babies, and started to put the shells back in rows. "Come on, Blondie, you gotta help me. This is your business, after all!"

Sophie glanced at Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi, who were giggling nearby, playing a game of tag. "Okay, Angelica. But, then can I go plays with my friends?"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You're crowding my space, anyways."

Sophie quickly set up the rest of her shells, and started to run to her friends. She turned around suddenly. "Don't forget, Angelica! Don't let anybody take my favoritest one, okay? Do you promise?"

Angelica was talking with another boy, and waved her hand. "Yeah yeah, I promise, I promise. Now get lost! You're bad for busyness!"

Sophie giggled, running off to play with her friends. "Hey you guys! Wait for me!"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Babies are so dumb."

The boy laughed. "I know, I got a baby brother, too. All-"

"All right, all right, less talkin' and more buyin'. So, what'll it be? A nice large size, or would you perfer a smaller version?" Angelica asked, pointing to the different sizes of shells.

"What's that one?" the boy asked, pointing to Sophie's beloved sand dollar. "It looks kinda neat."

"Oh, that one's not for sale. I don't even know what kind of shell it is," said Angelica. "It's probably just a dumb one."

The boy looked at it, with interest. "I dunno. I kinda like it. I'll give you six Reptar bars for it."

"Six Reptar Bars?" Angelica gasped, grabbing the sand dollar. "I'll give you two of these weird lookin' shells for six Reptar Bars!"

The boy grinned, handed over his stash of Reptar Bars, and gladly took the sand dollar. "This is the coolest thing ever!" He said, walking off with his new prize.

Angelica chuckled. "Jackpot, baby!"

The babies were now playing hide-and-seek. Sophie was counting, with her hands covering her eyes. "One, two, seven, five, banana! Ready or-"

Angelica suddenly dropped a Reptar Bar onto Sophie's head. "Here, Blondie. Here's part of your payment for all the work you did finding the shells."

Sophie gasped and picked up the candy. "Wow! A Reptar Bar! I've never eated one of these 'afore!"

"Well, you earned it, kid. Enjoy!" said Angelica, as the other babies wandered over.

"Lookie, you guys! I gots a Reptar Bar! Do you want some, too?" Sophie asked, holding out the candy to her friends.

"Do I ever!" said Chuckie, licking his lips. "Reptar Bars are my favoritest thing!"

Sophie broke off four pieces of the candy and they ate it, savoring every bite. Sophie also enjoyed it, seeing as it was her very first one she'd ever had.

"Thanks a bunch, Sophie," said Tommy, as Angelica began to scarf down the rest of the chocolate. "Where'd you get it?"

"It's from sellin' my sheshells! I didn't know somebody would give me chocolate just for a tiny little sheshell!" Sophie said.

Angelica swallowed her chocolate. "Oh, you dumb baby. It wasn't just 'cause of your dumb of shells! I solded that weird round white one you founded. That boy said he'd give me six Reptar Bars for it. I couldn't say no to that!"

The babies gasped in horror.

"But...but Angelica," said Sophie, her voice quivering. "You said you wouldn't give it to anybody. You _promised_!"

"Yeah, Angelica, you knowed how much it meant to her!" Kimi added, her hands on her hips.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Busyness is busyness, you dumb babies just don't know anything," Angelica said, eating another Reptar Bar.

"You better find a way how to give back Sophie's special shelb, Angelica. That was a really bad thing to do!" said Tommy. "How would you like it If somebody solded Cynthia?"

"That's different. Cynthia is my most specialest thing," Angelica said.

"Well, that thingy was my specialest thing," said Sophie, sadly. "And now you gived it away."

Angelica stopped chewing the candy bar and sighed. "Look, Blondie. If it means so much to you, I'll get you another one, okay? Then will you babies be quiet?"

"Okay, Angelica. Do you thinks you can find another one?" asked Chuckie. "After all, I never saw one of those things 'afore in my whole life!"

"'Acourse I can find another one, Finster. I'm not dumb like _you_ babies are," Angelica snapped, stalking off.

Tommy, Sophie, Kimi and Chuckie concentrated on making a big sand castle to pass the time. Angelica would return very few minutes with a white shell, but nothing even came close to resembling a sand dollar. The babies would take one look at the shells, and shake their heads. Angelica began to get angry at the last head shakes they gave her.

"Look you stupid babies. I can't find a dumb old thingy anymore, so this is the bestest we gots!" Angelica threw a big white shell at Sophie's feet. "I'm done with lookin' for something' I'm not gonna ever find!" She threw the remaining two Reptar Bars at Chuckie. "Here, Finster. I'm sick of these, too."Angelica stalked off angrily.

Sophie frowned as she looked at the shell Angelica had given her. "I guess this one is pretty, too. It's not the same as the one I had before, but I still love it."

"Aw, I'm sorry Angelica gived away your most special thingy shelb, Sophie," Tommy said.

"Here, you can have the Reptar Bars, if you want," said Chuckie, handing Sophie the bent chocolate. "I know it's not as good as your shelb, but at least it's something, right?"

Sophie smiled a little. "Thanks, Chuckie, but you can have them. You said they were your favoritest things, after all."

"Hey!" called an angry voice. "You babies better not move a muscle!"

They gasped as they saw an angry boy coming towards them. He was clutching something round in his hand, and he looked absolutely furious.

"Look, Sophie! He's got your seashelb!" Kimi gasped, pointing.

"I wanna talk to the girl who made me give her all my Reptar Bars!" the boy said angrily.

"Well, I'm her cousin, Tommy. What happened?" Tommy asked, a little nervous. The boy was much bigger than the rest of them.

"What happened, is that I wanted to buy a seashell, and she gave me this!" said the boy, shoving the sand dollar into Sophie's hands.

"But, it_ is_ a sheshell! I founded it in the sand," Sophie said. "And...it lived by the sea!"

"My mommy said it's a sand dollar, and I don't want a dollar, I want a _shell_! I want my Reptar Bars back!" said the boy. "I didn't pay for a dollar!"

Chuckie grabbed the two Reptar Bars and handed them back to the boy. "H-here you go. That's all we gots left."

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Angelica asked, coming up to them. "All sales are final! No take backs, no exchanges, no refunds!"

The boy grinned and put a huge glob of seaweed on Angelica's head. "Well, I say there _is_ a refund, you little crybaby!"

Angelica gasped and burst into tears, running away. "Ew, gross! Mister Finster, Mister Finster! Look what that mean old kid did to me!"

The babies giggled, as a smaller boy joined them. The older boy opened the candy and began to eat it.

"Can I have one of those Reptar Bars, big brother?" asked the smaller boy.

"Sure, here you go," said the older boy, giving his brother one of the candy bars.

Sophie smiled and gave the little boy one of her new shells. "Look, this sheshell is really pretty, don't you think so?"

"Oh, yeah! I really like it!" said the boy, turning to his brother. "Can I have it, Greg? Please?"

"We don't have any more Reptar Bars to buy it," said the older boy, a little sad to have to disappoint his little brother. "I'm sorry, Willy."

Sophie smiled. "That's okay, you can haves it for free. I don't need anything."

The two boys smiled. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Come on, kids. Time to go!" called Kira, looking out at the setting sun. "It's getting late!"

The two boys left, holding hands, each happy for the things they had recieved.

Sophie looked at her sand dollar, grinning widely. "A sandy dollar. Oh, wow. This is my favoritest sandy dollar in the whole wild world, you guys! I'm gonna keeps it forever and ever!"

Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi cheered with delight, and they all held hands and walked towards their parents. On the way, Sophie noticed a family sitting on a beach towel. There was a little baby, who seemed to be just a little younger than Tommy. She had two pink bows in her hair, and a huge smile on her face. As Sophie walked by, the baby grabbed ahold of her bathing suit.

"Pretty, pretty!" said the baby, pointing to Sophie's sand dollar.

Sophie frowned, looking from her hand, back to the baby. Suddenly, her face brightened, and she gently gave her sand dollar to the baby. The little girl was delighted beyond belief, and Sophie just smiled and joined her friends as they walked back to the car, ready to go back home again. Even if Sophie had given away her most prized possesion, she knew the look of joy on the little baby's face was just as good.


End file.
